


Go back couples

by markjina



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjina/pseuds/markjina
Summary: Jinyoung the boy who don't know how to loveMark the boy who love with all his heartJaebeom the boy who don't know his heartYoungjae the boy who regret his chooseJackson the boy who can't move onBambam the boy who don't know anythingYugyeom the boy who know everything





	1. Don't touch me

jinyoung and mark broke up for 3 months now, it's nothing new for the got7 to see them fight, jinyoung and mark fight a lot they aren't cool like how they look, but they can't leave each other more than 2 weeks, it's a known fact, they can't live without each other. so what's happened? .. it's never that long are they breaking for real while mark look like he is getting better everyday , jinyoung mood is getting worse and worse. 

It's the second day of their show they are on the stage playing and mark run and jump on jinyoung's back. The fans screamed jinyoung was shocked but he act cool and after putting mark down he just stay beside jaebum untill their break.

All 7 run to change their cloths when jinyoung drag mark to the corner. Putting both his hand to not allow him to run

" what are you doing" jinyoung ask

"you dragged me here, i'm the one who should ask that"

" i'm asking you about what you did on the stage, don't play dumb"

"I'm not playing with you, be direct jinyoung "

"why jumping on me don't act like we still together"

" hay long time without seeing that scenes" bambam who was passing stop to comment

"Are you guys back together omg" yugyeom come but before he continue jackson stop him by dragging both of them with him "let them talk"

"We have no time jinyoung let me go"

"Don't dare to touch me again"

"It was for fans they start to notice "

" fuck this mark! Who cares " jinyoung get closer to mark, mark hold his fist " You can kill this ship, you killed others because of me before"

" it about our team you idiot"

" don't use fans mark, do you miss me? Do you want to touch me that bad? that you do it when i can't push you? i know you can't live without me no matter what you say" 

Mark clenched his fists tightly, nails digging into his palms, he want to hit him so bad

"Why aren't you reply" jinyoung hit the wall beside mark .

That's when jaebeom come from nowhere and push him "what are you doing jinyoung" he drag jinyoung with him  
"Mark- hyung your hand" youngjae shoot, marks hand was bleeding . Mark look to his hand but he didn't move, youngjae take him to the closed chair and get him some tissue

" what are you doing jinyoung? i thought you are professional enough!" jaebeom scold , jinyoung didn't replay he just star on the floor. he was about to cry but jaebeom suddenly give him a hug " take a breath, it's okay, calm yourself, gather it jinyoung" then he step a way " you have two minutes, get ready to go back to the stage" jaebeom leaved him and jinyoung start to get ready.

"Are you okay? What should we do we have to go back to the stage" youngjae stated, jackson ,bambam,yugyeom are all ready but not mark. That's when jaebeom appear again

"yugyoum and bam go to the stage with jackson" jaebeom order.

" what can we do alone fans will notice" yugyeom reply worriedly.

"Jack you can control the stage take yugyeom and bam and earn me sometime.. i trust you? i will get the rest and follow you" jackson noded and take the boys. Mark leave his chair "where are you going" jaebeom asked

"Getting ready" mark reply.

The boys continue the show they do their job and no one notice what happened back stage but they know the boys know they have to found Solution or they will all fall

jinyoung and mark broke up for 3 months now, it's nothing new for the got7 to see them fight, jinyoung and mark fight a lot they aren't cool like how they look, but they can't leave each other more than 2 weeks, it's a known fact, they can't live without each other. so what's happened? .. it's never that long are they breaking for real while mark look like he is getting better everyday , jinyoung mood is getting worse and worse. 


	2. behind close doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every ship will have time even though it's markjin focus, i hope you enjoy it, comment so i can get better

after the show no one talk about what happened even though they all have a lot to say , everyone go to his hotel room

First door : jaebeom / youngjae door

jaebeom came out of bathroom after taking his bath, he was dressing his shirt when he notice youngjae who is lying in the bed looking at him

" you didn't sleep yet" 

youngjae didn't reply he just open his arm, jaebeom go and lay in top of him and hug him tightly, youngjae rubbed his back, jaebeom smiled.

" are you planing to kill me?" youngjae whisper , jaebeom lay down beside him but still take him in his arm, youngjae smiled to him.

" it was along day"

"i know, are you okay? did you talk to jinyoung"

" i will wait until we go home"

"why? shouldn't you talk to him faster... that's not like you hyung!!" jaebeom close his eyes don't want to continue

''is it because it's jinyoung hyung??.... if it was any other member will you act the same, leader-nim?" Jaebeom didn't reply "we can't have another fight tomorrow ? more i don't want to see him doing that to mark hyung again"

" he won't, don't worry"

"how did you know?"

jaebeom open his eyes

"Youngjae stop don't you see i don't want to talk about it" youngjae sit and look directly into jaebeom.

"I see !! I saw you too when you hugged him instead of scolding him " jaebeom was in shock " while i was trying to help mark hyung and get Tissue i saw you"

" that because he was shirvering , i wanted him to calm down"

"Ofc it has to always be him first, no matter what he always come first, he did what he did but you still take his side"

"Yes" youngjae get shocked " yes he come first! if he is suffering, i will take care of him first? he is my friend "

"Ah ofc he is your friend just FRIEND, the one that you....." jaebeom just give him his back while he is talking and Covers himself "you are really going to do that, talk to me ..."

"Lets stop here , i don't want to fight you" youngjae stares at his back for awhile then he lay dawn 'as if you care' youngjae thought and close his eyes 

...............................................................................................................................................................

Jinyoung room

"Jinyoung-ah "  
"jinyoungie "  
"Yaa open the door you , know i want move until you open it" jackson keep sent masseges while knocking jinyoung door.  
Jinyoung know jackson so well so he give up and open for him, jackson push him a side and go dirctly to the bed

"What the fuck jackson"

"Wang gae will stay with park gae today" jackson say cheerfully , jinyoung rolled his eyes.

"Who say i allow you?"

"Who say i'm asking you?"

"Jackson go to your room"

"You should order food for me, i work hard because of you today.. that's why we shouldn't date you team mate, wang gae wan't date ...."

"Jackson i'm really..." jackson site up and pull jinyoung to sit next to him

"You really need me, you need to cry maybe if you want to cry, to tell him if you miss him, to apology if you are ready , and if you aren't ready it's okay i'm still by your side"

"Jackson you don't know what happen between us"

"Yes i don't know, but i know you two love each other, he.."

" that's in the past now" 

"If it's a past , your beautiful face would have been beaten because what you did today" jackson say while holding jinyoung face left and right, jinyoung push his hand.

"You said you are here to sleep stop talking" jinyoung leave him and go to the side of the bed pretending he is going to sleep. Jackson jamp and back hug him.

"You know i can speak even while i'm sleep".." wang gae is amazing you saw sns no one notice we have problem" ... jackson keep talking until he thought that jinyoung sleep.

"Wang gae love park gae and want him to be happy you know" jackson say before he fall sleep.

Jinyoung open his eyes 'i know jackson thank you' jinyoung thought, there are something jackson didn't know jinyoung can't sleep without pills.

  ................................................................................................. 

Yugyeom+ bambam room

Bam keep open the light and close it again and again

"Bam sleep i need to sleep" yugyeom call him from his bed

" how you can sleep that easy"

"Aren't you tired bam sleep"

"I can't "

" okay stop playing with the light because i want to sleep"

"What kind of friend are you wake up talk to me" bam throw a pillow at him

" what do you want bam, what bother you?" Yugyeom look at him for the first time

"What happen today why you are so calm"

"Ah that!! There are nothing to be worry, They will be okay" bam rolled his eyes

"Are you kidding me now"

"No trust me i know them well, i'm not worry at all. now sleep" 

.................................................................................................................. 

Mark + jackson room

Jinyoung sneak inside moving slowly closer to make's bed 

"Jinyoung" jinyoung stop when he heard mark calling his name but mark didn't open his eyes for a minute 'is he dreaming of me' jinyoung thought before moving two step closer.

" jinyoung " that time mark open his eyes, jinyoung step back want to run but he already get caugt so no need.. 

"It's really you"

"I'm .. ymm..ah.."jinyoung didn't know what to say.

"Why are you here jinyoung " mark look into his phone" it's 3 pm"

"I.. i .. i wan't to see jackson"

"Isn't jackson in your room and you are here using his key??" Mark reply make jinyoung don't know how to lie.

"I'm sorry" jinyoung said while running to the door.

" are you here the apology ? while i'm sleeping? i don't think so..."

"not that i'm sorry that i'm here, sorry i'm leaving"

"Jinyoung" jinyoung stop and turn to look at mark.

"Are you perhaps here to sleep" fuck his smart brain jinyoung thought.

"I'm sorry" jinyoung said avoiding looking to mark " i can't find my pills so i though... i'm sorry" jinyoung apology again and turn to leave.

"You promised you will stop taking those pills?" Jinyoung stopped again.

"That was when we are together" he said while giving mark his back.

every thing stop for a a minute, it's just silent. jinyoung was ready to leave when mark speak again.

"You can sleep here if you want " jinyoung turn to look at him " you can come and try to sleep we still friends, i won't touch you" 

"Mark about that i'm sorry .. i really sorry.. i didn't mean it" mark look at him for awhile

"If that's true then....." mark roll to the other side of the bed making a space for jinyoung giving him his back. Jinyoung don't know what to do but he found himself laying beside mark and give him his back.

"WHY Weren't you sleeping" jinyoung asked

" i was until you come"

"how do you know it was me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know it's me before you open your eyes?"

" your scent.. i know you scent"

Jinyoung regret that he asked, now he has to control his teary eyes. He has a lot of regrets but why mark act so normal like that didn't hurt him at all. He didn't stop talking to him or fight with him, he just treat him like good friend and that hurt him more.

"Mark why you still treat me well" jinyoung speak to himself didn't know mark still a wake.

"Because i owe you" mark reply 

that hurt, what owe?? between them? the lovers AH NO not any more...........


	3. You loved me first

" i owe you " 

When mark said those 3 words jinyoung understand that their love end . There are nothing like "owe" between lovers right?! He want to talk to ask what mark mean but he was afraid from the answer. But mark contiune on his own.

" in a cold day someone hug me and told me some thing i couldn't understand because i didn't know the language at that time but because of those words that i can't understand and that hug from the stranger, i felt like home" mark thought maybe you don't remember jinyoungie but after that day i swear to hug and protect you for the rest of my life.  
But jinyoung remember he remember very well

 

Flashback

It has been few weeks since make come to korea, every thing is so hard, he didn't expect it to be like that, not only everyone good in dance, rap and singing but him the language is so hard and this country hate eng or something!! why they don't use even simple eng? mark can't even eat what he want. 

Here he is trying to order his food from this stupid girl for the third time at least but she can't understand. He was about to give up when he heard someone saying

" i will order for you with us, mark" it was that boy who looked scary im jaebeom. And behind him the crazy boy jyp he have the same name as the company leader, he didn't meet them a lot because they are on another level, they are a top level and that jinyoung boy practice like crazy, did he think he will be really jyp ? But maybe because of that he and jaebeom are the best trainees.

"Thank you" mark mutter.

"Do you want to sit with us" jinyoung call him but mark only thank him, those two always together so they must be best friend,they maybe here to eat and chat and he didn't know how to talk.

Mark eat his food in silent don't know jinyoung was watching him from a side.

"Hyung you can go home first, i will take a walk" jinyoung told jaebeom while they are leaving.

"Ok" jaebeom want to walk with him but he know jinyoung won't like it, so he just leave him.

Jinyoung walk but without he feel he was just following mark around until mark sit in a corner in a derk street "what are he doing" jinyoung talk to himself and contiune in his way after walking for abit he just turn to be in the same spot where he leave mark to his surprise mark still there, sitting there with headphones on , leaning on the wall with closed eyes. but this time the small street wasn't really dark there are a light over marks spot.. "did he fall sleep?" jinyoung decide to go and talk with him but when he get closer and saw mark's face clearer? he step back.

Mark was crying without a sound or a move there are tears falling from his closed eyes. Jinyoung freeze on a corner didn't know what to do?! should he go to him or shouldn't he ?!! 

For half hour jinyoung just watch him from a side he decide he shouldn't go. Mark maybe sit in that corner because he wouldn't like any trainee to see him like that. Jinyoung shouldn't make him feel uncomfortable.. he too don't love anyone to say that side of him. So he just sit and watch him until mark open his eyes. Jinyoung hide himself and walk to the drom and wait for mark after an hour mark come home.

"Hi" mark say

"Hi, wanna some?" Jinyoung offered some snacks.

"No, thanks" mark get into his room.

Jinyoung "good i have to sleep too" jinyoung run to his room.

 

Next day want as usuall a lot of classes from morning to night.

Some trainees were practicing at night after classes, mark was trying to make those 2 moves for couple of hours now but with the help from other trainees finally he got them, mark was about to leave. When he think he should thank them

"Who wants ice cream?" Mark asked.

"It's winter buy us food" the boys replyed as if they prepare for it.

"Okay tomorrow" mark said . The boys cheered.

Mark was leaving the building when he hit into someone. "Sorry" ah it's jinyoung 

"It's okay, are you leaving already?" jinyoung tried to find time or start to a talk with mark but he can't find one.

"Yeah" ofc i'm leaving do he think i can continue like him mark thought

"Me too" jinyoung said. To mark surprise.

Mark heard jinyoung is good in eng, mark need friends ans it will be good to be friend with one of the best trainees and jinyoung is cute he prectice all day like carzy but he think he is cute.

"Do you want to eat ice cream?" Mark asked.

"Ofcourse i love it" jinyoung lied. Okay he don't hate it too so it's not a lie aand he finaly have a chance to talk to mark so of course he love it.

"Okay let's go" mark said.

Now as they sit together with their ice cream both of them know it wasn't a good idea to sit a lone. Both of them don't know what to talk about.

"Do you like the korean food?" Jinyoung try to start any talk.

"Yea.. it's the only thing i love here.." mark realized what he just said " ah sorry" .

"It's okay .. even i who moved inside my country was hard for me , new people new school, and i have to change the way i talk too" jinyoung speak in korean .. mark just look at him like WhAT!!

"ah yea that... " jinyoung try to say what he said again but he didn't know how to say it all in eng so he said just the part that even moving inside the same country is hard.

Mark understand that jinyoung can't speak eng well, so he didn't start a talk but jinyoung don't stop talking from that moment about food, songs , training he talked a lot even though mark don't understan most what he is talking about and he will nod or reply with few words .. mark find jinyoung cute and cheerful. Mark wish he have half this energy.

After they end their ice cream and jinyoung use all the eng he know in his life.. they sit there in silent for a while .. jinyoung just look at mark who was looking to the sky, he wonder what he is thinking? ..suddenly mark look at him, he moved his eyes a way.

"We should go home. We are late" mark said.

"Ah yea .. let's go" jinyoung standup.

"Thank you for today" mark talk when they are close to the dorm.

" i'm the one who should thank you , you buy for the ice cream"

"Next time you can buy" Mark just smile to him.

"Tomorrow we can go together again" .

"Cool"

mark was still walking but jinyoung stop him by holding his hand. Mark turned with a confuse look.

"Can i hug you?" Jinyoung ask suddenly.

Mark just look at him, jinyoung take his no reply as yes and step closer and huged him with one hand the othe sill holding mark's hand. He didn't know why he is doing that he just want to hug him since yesterday and can't stop himself any more.

"Don't ever lean on the cold wall again, if you want to cry lean on me, from today i'm here for you" he wisper into his ear even he know he won't understand, and Embrace him more.

Mark how was confused suddenly feel so warm inside jinyoung arms that he rise his hand to hug him back. and when he listen to those words that he can't understand he feel home and save. When jinyoung broke the hug he want to tell him to stay for another moment but he stop himself.

"What was that for?" mark asked.

"That's for my hyung who will buy to the ice cream everyday" jinyoung said before running to the dorm

"Who say i will buy everyday ?!" Mark go home slowly thinking about jinyoung. For first time since he come here he feel like he's loved. That boy come to him that boy love him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i think of it, it's so good but when i write it, it's not good at all... i'm sorry.  
> I hope you enjoy it. If you? Do you want to stay in the past?.. my plan is going between past and present, so what do you think?


End file.
